The Coward
by jjuulliiee
Summary: Tegan discovers how Turlough is evil! New chapter, Turlough is in trouble!
1. The Coward

Hey! I'm a huuuuge fan of the new Who! And I watched the old Who after that, now I loooove Tegan! I hate Turlough though and Tegan should have got rid of him. So in my fic she does the right thing!

The Doctor was a mysterious man who went around the universe to set things right on other planets (A/N Like Sam on Quantum Leap only not just on Earth). People went with him sometimes to help out.

One of the people was Tulough. He was an evil alien who wanted to kill the Doctor. He was so stupid he tried to use rocks and couldn't even hit the Doctor with one rock so he came onto the Doctor's spaceship, which was called the Tardis and tried to kill him there. His tries all failed. Turlough kept tryng, though.

The Doctor had another friend, she was called Tegan and she was a great and smart woman who always stood for herself. She wouldn't take crap from the Doctor and told him when he was being stupid! Most of the Doctor's other friends just acted like he was prefect but not Tegan. She was honest with him from the start and that's why he liked her so much. Tegan saw Turlough's plots to try to kill the Doctor and warned him.

"I love you Tegan but you are wrong about Turlough," said the Doctor.

Tegan was happy the doctor loved her but mad about Turlough's evil plans. She had the protect the Doctor if he woudn't protect himself. She wasn't afraid of Turlough. She decided to get rid of him by herself and said to Turlough: "I know your plan and I won't let you hurt the Doctor."

Turlough laughed because he thought Tegan couldn't do anything to stop him. He had the Doctor fooled. The Doctor wouldn't listen to anything Tegan said because he was so nice and always believed everyone was as nice as him. As Turlough laughed at Tegan it was clear he was an alien. He had a skinny brown tail that shot out of his back and waved around.

The Doctor had taut her to fight swords. Tegan grabbed a sword and sliced off half Turlough's tail. Yellow blood came out to prove he was a coward. "Go back to Triton and stay there!" yelled Tegan. Turlough saw his blood on the floor and he ran out the door with his tail between his legs.

The Doctor was surprised he was wrong about Turloug, he always tried to see the best in everyone but Tegan proved he was wrong this time. He thanked her for saving him and said he would be more careful who he picked up in future.

Then it was just Tegan and the Doctor who went around helping save planets together. They never saw Turlough after that.


	2. The Liar

Thank you Bitsy, Hella, Venessa and Deeply Offended for your review s of my first chapter! Also thank you OMG, Golly green and Oh for for your flames, they tell me I am do something right! Also Oh for, how do you know the Doctor doesn't have a tail, he's never naked so you don't know! And I never said all aliens have a tail, I just said Turlough does, go ahead and prove he doesn't.

Here is chapter 2 of the story!

Tegan and Turlough had many battles. Tegan won most of them but there was one time Turlough won. Tegan never forgave him for doing what he did.

Nyssa was a sweet young girl who was a friend of the Doctor too, Tegan and her were best friends. Turlough tried to get rid of both girls so he could kill the Doctor easier with no one in his way to stop him. He made a plan to scare Nyssa into running away. He kept telling Nyssa no one liked her, she should leave and never come back. Turlough was very intimating, also Nyssa had low self esteem and an inferior complex and she believed him.

Turlogh made the Tardis crash on a planet full of sick people who were leppers. Nyssa was more afraid of Turlough then she was of the leppers.

"Goodbye Tegan," said Nyssa. "I want to stay wtih the leppers."

"They will kill you," Tegan told her. "I don't want you to die."

"If I stay on the Tardis then Turlough will kill me," Nyssa told her. "Maybe if I cure the leppers they won't hurt me."

Tegan begged Nyssa to stay but nothing would change her mind.

Nyssa kissed the Doctor goodbye. "You have always been like a father to me," she said. "I love you and will miss you."

THe Doctor was sad to see Nyssa leave but he thought she really wanted to. He didn't know the truth about Turlough scaring Nyssa away.

Tegan went back to the Tardis and cried about Nyssa leaving. When she dried her tears she vowed to make Turlough pay for being mean to Nyssa and getting rid of her best friend ever. Turlough was an alien and so wa Nyssa, the difference was Turlough a bad alien and Nyssa was a nice alien. Tegan did not know Turlough wanted to kill the Doctor yet, she would have another reason to hate him when she found this out.


	3. The Cheater

Here is more of my Turlough story! Thanks everyone for making it so popular so far, I am very pleased with the response. Yes thanks even to you flamers, you know what they say, you haven't made it until you've been flamed. :-) So anyway here is the Bad Seed which has some background on Turlough when he was younger, it helps explain why he became the evil piece of crap he became.

Here is chapter 3 of my story!

Andrew and Rita Turlough of the distant planet Tryon were very excited to learn they were having a second son, their first son Malkon was a pride and joy to have around. He was the best student in all the subjects at school wtih a special talent for maths and sciences.

When Vislor Turlough was born Andrew was not happy. He was expecting a different child and he got Vislor instead. He stared down at the ugly ginger head laying in the coat and yelled, "Rita, this baby has ginger hair, not one baby in the Turlough family ever had ginger hair!"

Ginger hair was what is called a bad omen, probably the worst that you could ever have on Tryon. It was a terrible sign of no good things to come for the family.

Exhausted Rita laid in bed cluching(sp?) her waste. "I don't know why he has ginger hair, don't blame me for it. OH I feel so sick like I might die."

Andrew paced around angrily when the Doctor examined his wife. Then the Doctor said, "I'm sorry, Rita is really very ill and I can't save her life."

Andrew was forced to watch his wife die in front of his eyes. After that he had to name the baby. He chose the name Vislor which meant mother killer. With ginger hair and a name like Vislor it was a warning to other people that Vislor was no good.

Vislor grew to be a small skinny boy with ginger hair who had to go to school like all the other boys. Suprisingly he did very well but that was because he cheated. Sometimes he stole papers and sometimes he just looked at them and copied them but he cheated quite a lot to get the good marks like his brother did.

One day the maths professor Truckle saw Vislor cheating. He didn't like Vislor to begin with, the ginger hair turned him off. He pulled Vislor up to the front of the room and said, "Cheaters get the cane!" He made Vislor pull down his trousers. Then because he really hated Visor he made his pull down his pants too. When Vislor did this the whole class gasped in horror. Vislor had a tail growing out of his back!!

More soon!


	4. The Bad Son

Sorry for the long delay, I will be posting much more now!

Professor Truckle looked with horror at the tail growing out of Turlough's back. He had heard old tales about evil children with tails but he thought they were just that, stories. He never dreamt he would meet a creature that had a real tail. He was afraid to touch the tail. He poked at it with a pencil and jumped away fast when it whipped out at him.

The other boys and girls were screaming or crying in fear and disgust. A few of them even fainted.

"What is it?" said Turlough in a panic. He had not been hit yet but he knew he would be soon.

"You," Professor Truckle pointed a shaking finger at him. "You are a demon!" He backed away shaking in fright.

Turlough could not tell what to do. He lay where he was and wondered what was wrong. What should I do, he thought. Finally he looked over his shoulder and saw everyone leaving the room fast, soon he was all alone. I guess I should go home, he thought next. He grabbed his school things and went home early.

When he got there his father was drunk as usual. His father was drunk most of the time since his wife Rita died. He blamed Turlough for the death and could not really stand to look at him. Turlough went to his room quickly and read a book until he heard Malkon come home from school. Malkon began talking to their father and then they both were yelling.

Turlough put down his book and went to the door to listen better. They were yelling about him! He ran and hid under the blankets on his bed. Then the door of his room burst open, wham! The blankets got ripped from him and he shook in fear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his father pulled him to his feet. "Show me!" he roared. "Show me!"

"Show you what?" gasped Turlough. "Your tail!" spat his father.

Turlough quickly turned and showed the tail to his father. Andrew yelled, "This is a very bad thing! Why didn't you hide the tail at school?"

"I tried to!" Turlough cried. "I couldn't help it, Professor Truckle was angry and he saw it."

In disgust Andrew threw Turlough onto the bed and ran out of the room. "You won't be staying here long, boy!" he yelled back in Turlough's direction.


End file.
